Florin
Florin Because of you, Grand Dream City is much Safer. Believe in these words. '' Florin is the reserve Grass Gym leader who gives out the tenth badge. He specializes in grass types. He is the brother of the real Grass Leader, Flora. Personality Florin is reserved and humble and doesn't like to abuse his position in GDC's government much. He consistently acknowledges everyone else around him and doesn't get angry easily, if it all. In the game Florin is first seen with his sister Flora in the Darchlight Woods. They're discussing the recent "corruption" originating in the badlands seemingly appearing here. Florin, oblivious to his sister's betrayal (Flora caused the so called "corruption") is convinced into contacting Cassandra about the corruption. They then encounter the player, and end up falling underground into a Bladestar base. At this point they encounter Erin, and begin to explore the Bladestar base. Plot Split 1 The player will receive a choice to explore a way to leave the underground base with Flora, Erin, or Florin. If the player chooses Florin, they'll explore the cave together and eventually get trapped in a puzzle involving the creation of a Darchlight Mirror. Once the puzzle has been completed, the player will receive the Darchlight Mirror and begin to manipulate the Darchlight caves in order to escape while fighting Bladestar on the way. Plot Split 2 Once the group has left the cave, the Player will have the choice to expose Flora for being apart of Bladestar or not. If they expose them, Florin will pressure Flora until she drops the probe. After this, Flora admits her connection to Bladestar and goes back to the train with Erin, Florin, and the player. The police subsequently arrest her there. Choosing Erin or Flora will invite different text and lore, but she will still be able to be exposed. (Note: '''You can only fight Florin if Flora has been exposed. There is no way around this. Think carefully and choose wisely)' If you choose not to expose Flora, you'll fight Flora. Pokemon Gym Battle Florin is battled in the Bewitched Woods in a Double Battle Format- Florin's signature move, Uproot, acts like acid spray in the sense it does mediocre damage, but sharply lowers your special defense. After one or two turns, this move becomes very threatening. Casual The List of Pokémon in his Casual Mode team can be found under the collapsed content: |type = Grass/Water|ability = Swift Swim|level = 60|item = Wise Glasses|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Rain Dance|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Surf|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Giga Drain|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Ice Beam}} |type = Rock/Grass|ability = Storm Drain|level = 61|item = Leftovers|nature = Relaxed|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Rock Slide|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Giga Drain|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Recover|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Earth Power}} |type = Grass/Fighting|ability = Technician|level = 62|item = Focus Sash|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Spore|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Mach Punch|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Bullet Seed|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Rock Tomb}} |type = Grass|ability = Overgrow|level = 63|item = Sceptilite|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Giga Drain|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Dragon Pulse|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Grass Whistle|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Hidden Power}} Normal The List of Pokémon in his Normal Mode team can be found under the collapsed content: |type = Water/Grass|ability = Swift Swim|level = 63|item = Life Orb|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Rain Dance|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Surf|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Ice Beam|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Giga Drain}} |type = Rock/Grass|ability = Storm Drain|level = 62|item = Magical Seed|nature = Relaxed|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Rock Slide|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Giga Drain|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Recover|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Earth Power}} |type = Grass/Fairy|ability = Prankster|level = 64|item = Wise Glasses|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Giga Drain|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Grass Whistle|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Hurricane|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Nature Power}} |type = Grass/Fighting|ability = Technician|level = 64|item = Focus Sash|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Spore|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Mach Punch|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Bullet Seed|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Rock Tomb}} |type = Grass|ability = Flower Gift|level = 63|item = Magical Seed|nature = Bold|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Grass Whistle|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Nature Power|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Giga Drain|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Uproot}} |type = Grass|ability = Overgrow|level = 65|item = Sceptilite|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Giga Drain|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Dragon Pulse|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Grass Whistle|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Hidden Power}} Intense The List of Pokémon in his Intense Mode team can be found under the collapsed content: |type = Water/Grass|ability = Swift Swim|level = 65|item = Life Orb|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Rain Dance|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Surf|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Ice Beam|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Giga Drain}} |type = Rock/Grass|ability = Storm Drain|level = 64|item = Magical Seed|nature = Relaxed|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Rock Slide|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Giga Drain|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Recover|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Earth Power}} |type = Grass/Fairy|ability = Prankster|level = 66|item = Wise Glasses|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Giga Drain|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Grass Whistle|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Hurricane|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Nature Power}} |type = Grass/Fighting|ability = Technician|level = 67|item = Focus Sash|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Spore|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Mach Punch|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Bullet Seed|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Rock Tomb}} |type = Grass/Flying|ability = Serene Grace|level = 67|item = Magical Seed|nature = Timid|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Magical Leaf|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Air Slash|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Grass Whistle|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Earth Power}} |type = Grass|ability = Natural Cure|level = 67|item = Magical Seed|nature = Timid|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Magical Leaf|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Air Slash|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Grass Whistle|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Earth Power}} |type = Grass|ability = Overgrow|level = 68|item = Sceptilite|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Giga Drain|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Dragon Pulse|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Grass Whistle|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Hidden Power}} Strategy Florin's signature move, Uproot, acts like acid spray in the sense it does mediocre damage, but sharply lowers your special defense. After one or two turns, this move becomes very threatening. Casual- His field is dangerous, and if you underestimate him because of his not particularly famous type, then you'll get swept up easily. Changing the weather/field with moves like hail/sunny day takes him off of his field, which is always a help. The advantage in numbers also help, and Pokemon with Sturdy and Explosion should be able to take out his frail grass types, due to him mainly focusing on offense. Normal- Intense- Florin's field, Bewitched Woods gives a huge advantage to grass types offensively and defensively. The battle specifically also has permanent rain unless it's changed by moves like hail. His lead takes advantage of that with Cradily and Ludicolo, each complimenting each other nice. Being able to take out his strong lead and set the battle in your favor in the early turns is key to winning this battle. Going into a straight brawl isn't advisable, although it can work with Pokemon like Talonflame.. If you're somehow able to out HO him, he's a sitting duck. You can also take a more defensive front, since a lot of his Pokemon are dependant on the field to be strong, if you can take him off of it with moves like Sunny day, which turns the field into a Rainbow field due to auto-rain then you'll have the advantage. Moves like hail which allow Ice types like Abomasnow and Alolan Ninetales to spam help a lot. The key to winning this battle in all difficulty modes is going in organized. Most of the time, you won't be able to just mindlessly brawl his Pokemon. If you have a plan, and the appropriate Pokemon to abuse that plan, you should come out with a victory. His playstyle and team is pretty straightforward, but his field makes it tricky. If you can get past that, then it shouldn't be much of a challenge. Quotes ''Because of you, Grand Dream City is much Safer. Believe in these words.- ''Pre Gym Battle. '' Ah, but this was the expected outcome, no? ''-After defeat. Rewards TM53- Energy Ball Sprites Trivia * Florin is probably a play on Flora's name. Flora's name actually meaning the plants in a particular region. It could also mean fauna, which would be the animals in a particular region. * Florin is one of four reserve leaders introduced in the game as of version 10. * His Shaymin's form depends on what time you fight it at (Day, Night). Category:Gym Leader Category:Reserve Gym Leader